Erika Shirano's Debut Live
Idol: Erika Shirano Song: Bokutachi wa Hitotsu no Hikari Stage: Fairy Dream Stage Coord: Palps Forest Country Coord Cyalume: Natural Sakura Shower E Cyalume Coord Meganee: Please scan the appropriate amount of MyTickets for your coords. You can also scan each other's Friend Tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: The pretty design with Erika-chan's theme color,green,is perfect with her! Erika: Palps Forest Country Coord! ~On Stage~ Erika: Hello minna! I am Shirano Erika. Nice to meet you all! Please enjoy my debut! Romaji = Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari Ah! Nozomi ga hoshizora kakete Hana o sakaseru nikkori egao wa Zutto onaji sa yuujou no egao Wasurenai itsumademo wasurenai Konna ni mo kokoro ga hitotsu ni naru Sekai o mitsuketa yorokobi (tomo ni) utaou Saigo made (bokutachi wa hitotsu) Kotori no tsubasa ga tsui ni ookiku natte Tabidachi no hi dayo Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda Setsunakute toki o maki modoshite miru kai? No no no ima ga saikou! Minna to deaeta koto ureshikute Hanaretakunai yo hontou dayo Namida wa iranai kono mama odorou Te o futte motto futte Hikari o oikakete kita bokutachi dakara Sayonara wa iwanai Mata aou yonde kureru kai? Bokutachi no koto Suteki datta mirai ni tsunagatta yume Yume no mirai kimi to boku no LIVE & LIFE Making Drama Switch On! Blooming Blooming Flowers! Cyalume Change! Kotori no tsubasa ga tsui ni ookiku natte Tabidachi no hi dayo Tooku e to hirogaru umi no iro atatakaku Yume no naka de egaita e no you nanda Setsunakute toki o maki modoshite miru kai? No no no ima ga saikou! Datte datte, ima ga saikou! Ah! Honoka na yokan kara hajimari Ah! Hikari o oikakete kita nda yo... |-| English = Ah! It began with a subtle premonition Ah! Our wishes were hung amidst the starry skies Our joyful smiles that make flowers bloom, They were always the same, smiles of friendship We won't ever forget this, until the end of time That our hearts can become one like this We've discovered the world So let us sing with joy until the very end The little bird's wings have finally grown large It's a day to take flight The wide sea's warm color beckons in the distance It's painful, just like a painting drawn within a dream Would you like to try winding back time? No no no, this moment is the greatest! These encounters with everyone Were so joyful I never wanted to let go, it's true Our tears are unneeded, let's just dance like this Wave your hands, wave them more We made it here chasing the light. Because it's us, We won't say farewell We'll meet again, won't you call me? We're a dream That connects to a wonderful future A future we dreamed of Our LIVE & LIFE with you The little bird's wings have finally grown large It's a day to take flight The wide sea's warm color beckons in the distance It's painful, just like a painting drawn within a dream Would you like to try winding back time? No no no, this moment is the greatest! After all, after all, this moment is the greatest! Ah! It began with a subtle premonition Ah! We made it here chasing the light... Category:Rinne9274 Category:Erika Shirano Category:Shows Category:Live Category:Solo Live Category:Solo Making Drama Category:Solo Song Category:Solo Category:Solo Songs Category:Debut Live Category:Debut Category:Erika's Shows Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Unmei Challenge